Sealed It with a Kiss
by Yanvi
Summary: For Charles and Erik, sometimes you only regret when you have loss it...  Yaoi


Sealed It with a KissFor The Professor

Disclaimer: I do not own the right for the characters and the song. This story is based on the X men movie series.

Part II'll see you in the sunlight

_I'll hear your voice everywhere_

_I'll run to tenderly hold you_

A brown hair young man sat at his study in a quite part of the campus. He listened to the record that he bought recently, and sang in a very low pitch along with the record. He loved the song; the singer's voice was attractive and sexy. But then, he has lots of work to do, his thesis was nowhere near. His sister, Raven was at work, so that he could have some peace and quiet. He didn't know what happened to his sister recently, as she was acting strange. Well, with his special gift, he could figure it out easily, but then, he has promised that he won't lure into her mind, well, unless he could not control it, he added.

Since he was very young, he could receive all the emotions from the surrounding people. Good ones, bad ones, light ones and dark ones. He loved the good and positive ones, but the dark ones really bordered him. He learnt after a few unwanted experiences. He learnt how to close his mind and shield the unwanted thoughts away. He sighed while he has not stopped to write on his journal.

Things were relatively peace and quiet until the female CIA agent found him at the bar. He saw what inside the agent's head and kindly accepted her invitation to the States.

Part II

Time skipped

He saved a young, tall man from the sea, well, he thought he _saved_ him, but then, the young man has thought the opposite. He lured inside his mind, he saw bad images, the bad experiences that he has.

The man has a sexy voice, as well as a body. He added. Although deep in his heart, he knew that there were lots of difference between the two. But nonetheless, he thought he could work on simply the mutual ground, as he felt that this young man was not a cold-hearted as he looked like up front.

He managed to make him to stay and gathered his fellow mutants. Which is a good sign for a start, as he then could have time to work on their difference.

As the time gone by, they managed to find more and more their kind. Some of them were too young and some just didn't like to come alone, like the wolverine that they met at a bar.

They were closer and closer to each other. They never closer to each other since the time when he held him back from the sea. Until one day, when they have a short argument regarding the kids. Yes, that was how the taller man called the mutants that they managed to gather. He embraced him tightly and sealed his mouth with a kiss.

'Erik?' the shorter man questioned, as he was confused the reason that he sealed his argument with a kiss. He never was so tempted to look into one man's mind. But this one, he really interested to know how the man exactly felt.

'Charles,' the taller man rubbed his lips on top of the other one again. He was slightly amazed that he didn't push him away. Although he liked the man deeply, he never wanted to ask for a relationship, as he knew that he would one day ended the family game that they were playing. He didn't want to be the _father_ for the kids nor he wanted Charles to be the _mother_, though he felt that he could be quite mother-like.

The shorter man sighed deeply. Even though he didn't use his power, he could sense the bubbling pink emotion from the taller man, though only a small amount, but the taller man didn't control that feeling and leaked out from his mind. He didn't question, instead he licked the lips that was on top of his.

Part III

Time skipped

Although they were close, physically, as they were in each other before, Charles knew that their mind were never close enough. He didn't ask, as he has not got the courage to do so. He knew that one day they would be separate because of their difference. He was being logical; he rather dissolved their difference bit by bit and forced his idea onto the other man. He loved the man, but if he changed himself for him, he could not do it as he has his principals and pride. He loved the world; he always questioned whether he loved the man more or the world more.

But then he didn't have time to think, as Shaw planned to trigger a new world war. On the night before the war, he has an argument with the man again. When the man left the room, he knew, he recalled his line, 'peace was never an option.' He knew that if things went badly tomorrow, they would be separate. He hated to see him go. But he could not prevent that. He heard the interaction between the man and his sister. He knew they kissed. When he saw his sister, naked in the kitchen, he didn't know how to react and what to say. He knew that his sister was falling in love with the other man. Of cause he would, as he knew that the man was an attractive one. He knew all the emotions that Raven has, until now. It was more difficult to guess what she was thinking now.

When he went back to his bedroom, alone, he sighed. He looked out at the dark, at the round moon. The mansion was never this alive, though the war tomorrow darkened the atmosphere. He didn't turn around when he heard his door opened. He knew who that was. He didn't turn around when the intruder stood behind him. He didn't say a word and went to the bed instead. The intruder followed him quietly as the bed sunk because of their weight. The intruder didn't say a word either as he pressed his lips on top on his. He placed his arms around the intruder's neck as a sign of permission. He needed him, the uncertainty annoyed him, he needed to feel the man's presence. Although they have only a few hours, it was the shortest hours that he ever felt.

Part IV

The day didn't go as well as Charles has hoped. The crack in their relationship, if they have one, shown on the beach. He never able to forgive what has happened to Shaw when he was still inside his head. Although he could not hate Erik, he could not forgive either. It was the most painful minute in his life. He knew that Erik knew that he was in Shaw's mind. The pain was unforgettable. He sighed at his wheelchair.

He still remembered what Erik has said at the beach. The only promise and love words that he has ever said. He knew that if he has gone with Erik, they could easily rule the world together, but then, that's what he was wishing for. That was the real difference between them. Erik wanted to rule, yet he just wanted to live in harmony.

The summer has gone, when Erik has shielded his mind from him. He sighed, sometimes he wondered, maybe there was no standing ground for him, as he helped Erik to kill Shaw with the coin. He woke up by the same dream most of the nights. He was a _murder_. But he did pay the price, didn't he? He loss his beloved, his loss his legs and mobility.

Yes, it's gonna be a cold, lonely summer

_But I'll fill the emptiness_

_I'll send you all my dreams everyday in a letter_

_Sealed with a kiss_

He wrote letter not everyday, but most of the day to Erik. He never posted them out, but put them into the drawer at his desk. He never has to seal it with a kiss, he grinned bitterly. He just need to put an 'X' at the end of his letter, Xavier.

He knew that he has come to see him at night with Azazel sometimes. Erik sealed his pain with his kiss. He knew that Erik was there when he kissed the female CIA agent. Erik should knew that even though he aware of the feeling of the agent, he never fancy that woman. When he touched her lips, he wiped off her memories. He felt a bit guilty for his act, seems he has hanged around with Erik for too long, as he has picked up his bad habits.

Part V

Time skipped

It has been a long while; Charles has run the academy smoothly with the help of Storm. She was one of the best students that he ever has. He told her lots about his thoughts and his life before hand. He knew that if one day he passed away, well, at least if his body could not support him anymore, Storm would be the one to take over the academy. Wolverine was not a bad student either, but he was too wolfish to take over the whole situation. He was not calm and mature enough like Storm. He knew that Hank could be a better choice than Storm, but he did need a person inside the diplomats.

It was a long time that he has not seen Erik, or he should say, Magneto. He was worried. Jean wasn't any typical mutant that Magneto could control. He was powerless in front of the girl. He looked back at Magneto the second before his body turned into dust. He could see his pain, his sorrow, and love in his eyes. He has always wanted the man back into his arms, his room and the academy. He wished they could really seal their differences with a kiss. His mind was out of his body when he saw his body crumbled into dust. He travelled around the world by intruding other's mind. He has missed Erik, not the Magneto. He missed the tall man in the summer that they first met.

Part VI

After Professor X's funeral, Strom was tidying professor's study with Hank. The room would be always like what it was, Strom has decided to keep the academy opened and that this room would be always Professor X's. Hank put on the record when he walked in and helped her to take out the documents and files that they needed to run the academy. She found the box that Professor has mentioned to her years ago. She remembered that if unfortunately, he was killed before Magneto; she would bring the box to him. Hank looked at the box sorrowfully when she placed it on the table. He told Strom that without looking what were inside, he knew what they were. They were letters than Professor wrote for the man he has loved and tried to forget. The human could only bring concern and trouble to the Professor. But only one person could ever bring him sorrow. Storm kept a mental note in her head, as she would fulfil her promise to her beloved professor, when the war between the mutants has ended.

_Sealed with a kiss_

_Sealed with a kiss_

She asked about the record that Hank has put on. She never heard that song when she was in this room with Professor. Hank smirked uncomfortably. He replied nonetheless. It was the year when Professor met Magneto. It was his favourite song at that time, as Hank could hear that all the time in the mansion, when he was working in the laboratory. Things were never looked as simple as he has thought. He was too young, he didn't know the interaction between the pair until the man become Magneto, as he heard the Professor moaned like an animal at the darkest nights. He switched off the record player and closed the door behind him when Storm has taken out the documents that they needed. 'I will see you again, Charles.' It has been a long time for him to address the man as Charles, as the students would only call him _Professor_ these days.

Part VII

Time skipped

An old man sat at the park with his chess. Although he was not literally alone, as there were so many people around him, his heart was alone. He was now a common, a mortal, not the mutant as he was used to be. He recalled the last scene on the island. He remembered the words that Hank has whispered at his ear. 'For Charles.'

He knew. He knew that he has hurt the man badly. Even though Hank didn't know, he has visited Charles secretly these years. Although the man was still full of love towards his students, and even towards the commons, in his eyes, he could not see the love. The love that he felt for when they were young. He knew, he was the reason. He has destroyed it himself, same as his mother's life. If he has response to Shaw quicker than he has, maybe his mother's life would be spared. Though deep in his heart, he knew that Shaw would kill his mother anyway, but just a thought, just a guess.

Storm, the woman with black and white hair, has visited him at the hospital. He was not expecting anyone would even border to pay him a visit. She bought a box with her. He recognised the box, as he has seen it so many time when he was at Charles' room. Storm told him that it was Charles' will that she would bring the box to him. He thanked her, which was a rare act for him; nevertheless, he opened the box in front of her. As what Hank has guessed, Storm saw the box was filled with letter, addressing Erik on the top and a rather large X, for the professor's taste, at the back, sealed the letter. She finally knew the reason behind the song. She left the room and let the man to have some personal space.

Erik read though the letter. Water droplets slide from his eyes to his chin. He thought he already forgot how to cry, but he was wrong. There was only a man who could make him cry. It was Charles. He kissed every 'X' that Charles has placed on the letter. He has to admit, he has missed him.

His focus went back to the reality when he sensed a foreign but familiar brain wave inside his head. There was an old man sitting in front of him. He never has seen this man before, but his grin looked familiar.

'Hello, Erik,' the man grinned at him. The blue eyes that the man has reminded him the man that has crumbled to dust.

'Charles?' he questioned, although his face didn't show any emotion, his voice shaken a bit.

The man didn't reply him directly, but said 'can I play with you?'

Erik nodded. He was just a common now. Nothing to loose if the man in front of him wanted to keep him company. He placed his pawns back into position. 'Sure,' he replied. Even if he was not Charles, he didn't mind, as he never felt so peaceful before. It was only Charles who could bring him peace since his mother's death.

The End

Yanvi: I didn't know why I suddenly thought of Brian Hyland's song, Sealed with a kiss yesterday. The images just kept flowing back into my mind, so I just wrote this up first thing in the morning, as I didn't want Professor to disturb my sleep. [Ahem.]

Also, I just checked out the time on wikipedia, it was 1962 when Hyland performed his song and reached #3 on the UK Singles Chart that year. So since Professor was in Oxford in 1962, I guessed he could have listen to this song when he was in college. I have spent some time in the campus before, so I could imagine that way that he worked in the library and his study.

7


End file.
